HALO: 101
FRONTIER is a 2015 sci-fi, mecha, slice of life, drama work by SunaSHI. According to her, this is her very first time creating a science fiction, mecha work. Plot A meteor crash landed on Earth on 1939 A.D. that alternatively glowed between orange and blue. Ten scientists were fascinated by this peculiar meteor and decided to hatch it open. Once open, they discovered two orbs that they named Sol and Luna, respectively. Both orbs somehow manifest consciousness and recognized Pierre Valblanc (Sol) and Jean Le Noire (Luna) as their worthy master and dissolve into their genes giving them the power to control the Halo System - super advanced machines that respond to their masters and fall from the sky like a meteor. The other scientists present share the same power depending on who they sided with, but not as powerful as Pierre or Jean. Fearing of the possiblities of corruption and conflict, Jean decided to migrate (along with his group) to Jupiter while Pierre stayed on Earth. Now in 2014 A.D., the new king of the Le Noire kingdom decided to declare war on Earth in order to claim its resources and planet itself due to his obsessed fascination for it. Characters Main Rayne Valblanc :Julius' son and Pierre's grandson. Rayne is a high school student on Earth easily recognized by all for his wit and intelligence. Though often shown as nonchalant, he gets enthusiastic once the situation involves him to think fast or to require an excessive amount of thinking earning him the nickname Yellow Fiend by his peers, most especially by Candace and Zachary because of this and also for his signature yellow hoodie. Like his father, Rayne obtains the Sol Biofactor through his genes and pilots the Halo System, Topace. Marlon Le Noire :Henri's son and Jean's grandson. Marlon is the crown prince of the Le Noire Kingdom and a major pacifist as opposed to his father's overwhelming obsessive desire to conquer Earth. Kind and understanding, he gambled his life just so he could warn the military of the forthcoming invasion and even accepted torture when they were in doubt. His optimism and naivete often won the hearts of anyone around him, even Rayne. Like his father, Marlon obtains the Luna Biofactor through his genes and pilots the Halo System, Safir. Candace Sanchez :Jasmine's daughter and Francesca's granddaughter. Candace is one of Rayne's close friends on Earth and she serves as the love interest of both Rayne and Marlon in the series. She's very friendly and rarely gets angry, though she constantly worries about her friends' well-being, especially the boys. By her peers, she is considered as one of the beautiful girls in her school. Like Rayne and Marlon, Candace obtains a biofactor, though thanks to Francesca, is called the Eclipse Biofactor through her genes as she has the power to control Halo Systems under the Sol and Luna Biofactor. She pilots the Halo System, Verulia. Others Gaian (Earth) *'Pierre Valblanc' *'Julius Valblanc' *'Candace Diaz' *'Zachary Laurel' Jovian (Jupiter) *'Jean Le Noire' *'Henri Le Noire' *'Evaline Naht' *'Haneul Woo' Terminology Setting Trivia * Category:SunaSHI